Gajeel and Levy! The first time
by Kk21222
Summary: Levy wants to surprise Gajeel NSFW
1. Gajeel and Levy! The first time

Writers note: this is my first story actually ever. So please go easy with the negative comments! Thank you hope you enjoyed

She felt a lump in her throat, her legs were quivering in both excitement and fear. She loves him, she knows this she shouldn't fear this intimacy. Once Levy found out he was alive and they both made it back to to the guild she hugged him tightly wishing never to let go. Gajeel's muscles squeezed around her and she felt their hearts combine as one. Finally after months of pining and longing she had him right where she wanted him. They had been dating for a couple months now, and she was tired of waiting. She wanted all of him now. Levy had help,of course, with how she was going to do it. She had no idea how to seduce anyone. She put on her tight leather corset with the zipper in the front and a pair of black panties that fit her ass so perfect. I hope he likes this, she had bought the outfit earlier that day. She put on the thigh high tights that had the garters that attached to her panties. Levy stood in front of her mirror and felt ridiculous maybe she shouldn't have asked Ezra and Lucy for help. She started to pace back and forth freaking the fuck out.

He's gonna be here any minute! What am I going to do? She crazily thought to herself.

Do I pose? Do I meet him at the door? Do I wait for him in the bedroom? Should I take this off? She had already lit the candles, sprayed some sexy perfume in the air. All she needed to do was wait, but the waiting was becoming unbearable.

That's when she heard it. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Okay mind made up, bedroom..she ran to the bedroom, sat on her bed with her legs crossed. Gajeel already had a key, and he knew she was gonna be home.

She said "in my bedroom come in."She didn't have to scream it with Gajeels sensitive dragon hearing he could hear her miles away. What she didn't anticipate was how fast and scared he would come in.

"LEVY!!! Your voice is shaking what happened?!?",Gajeel screamed.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why do I have to be so nervous, She thought.

"Nothing is wrong I'm in here."

Gajeel stormed into the bedroom almost breaking the door down. It made her jump up. Once Gajeel had a good look at her in that outfit he didn't do anything he just stood there, mouth wide open.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Gah I knew this was stupid, I knew I shouldn't have worn this, maybe I should've have just jumped you and now your just standing..."

Levy's rant was cut short due to his rough hands grabbing her face and his lips firmly pressing against hers. She wanted this she didn't know why she was so scared to begin with. She responded moving her arms around his neck, to move her closer. His hands traveled down her spine sending a quick shiver of pleasure as he slowly made his way down her back. He grabbed her ass making her quake deep inside. As he released his mouth from hers he kissed her forehead but didn't stop there. He went from there to her petite nose, to her neck. Trailing down until he was on his knees giving the side of her ass cheek a final peck. She took her hands and ran them through his thick black hair. He looked up into her eyes and said "I love you". He meant it. They were gonna be together forever and she knew it deep down in her soul. He said he wanted to walk side by side with her forever, that day she thought she had lost him. "I'll love you always Gajeel".

The need to be one became overwhelming for her she took his hands and led him up off his knees and held them. She kissed them gently and led him to the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure shrimp?" Her love said with that sly smirk on his face. It no longer bothered her for him to call her that. She took it as an endearment now. She loved it.

"Yes Im positive". Just like that he picked her up like a feather and gently put her on top of his lap. Straddling him she fiercely pressed her lips on his. His hands caressing her body. She took his jacket off and flung it across the room. She couldn't wait to put her hands against his toned body. As they separated for air, she heard his signature "gi he he" she looked down and he was staring at her outfit in such amusement. He looked her in the eye with a wild look. And started to slowly unzip her corset. She felt herself starting to get wet as he took it off. She wanted all of him now. She tried to unbutton his pants, but he grabbed her hands and made a tsk tsk sound.

"If we are doing this I'm going to do this slowly to memorize every part of your body"

He put his lips on her neck and started to make his way down he stopped at her clavicle and kissed across skimming softly. His hands messaging her breasts. The pleasure was amazing. She started to grind her body on his and as she did she felt his penis growing...larger and larger. She froze amazed at how big he was. He stopped "you okay?" He asked with such concern in his eyes. She looked back and answered "yes" trembling from the passion she felt already. "If you need me to stop I will, I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to". She looked him dead in the eye. "I want you now and I want this, please do not stop". He nodded and continued to kiss and knead her breast. Gently tugging her erect nipples with his teeth as he kissed and sucked. He then shifted her body to lay on the bed. Her eyes wide in anticipation to what was coming next. He stepped away to take off his pants, revealing his huge member. Levy stared at it, how was it going to fit? Was it going to hurt? she giggled in her head oh wow he doesn't even need lily. He's got his own pet downstairs apparently. She pushed those thoughts aside though this was going to be about them. Her own little fairy tale moment she read so much about. His grin was from ear to ear, his eyes watching her closely. He was a dragon and she was his prey. He looked hungry for her and she felt the same for him. He started to climb over her, his mouth still kissing every inch, he got to her face and whispered " we need to do something about these ass defining panties first". He made his way back down she started to flinch they way his mouth and tongue tickled her stomach. He stopped.

"Don't make me arrest you for not staying still"

Oh god! His words made her pussy wetter. She couldn't stop herself from moaning "Gajeel". The way she said his name she felt made him grow harder if that was even possible. She tried not to squirm but it was no use. That's when she felt it she looked down only to see him un-clipping the garter and rolling the knee highs down one leg at time. Kissing the inner thigh as he was done. Holy shit her skin was on fire. He got back up to the panty line and kissed her abdomen. She watched as he licked his lips and proceeded to use his teeth and slide them to her knees he grabbed them and with a deep inhale and sniffed them before discarding them on the floor.

"Now to taste the real thing" he whispered.

"Ohhh please Gajeel don't" she moaned loudly.

It was too late his tongue and mouth ravished her pussy making her squeal in delight. She felt her inside shaking from pleasure as she moaned louder and louder. She looked down and he made eye contact with her. The site of him giving this pleasure to her just made her sink more. She grabbed his hair from the intensity.

"Ahhhhhh Gajeel" she moaned. She felt her vagina quake like she was about to come. Then he abruptly stopped. She stared at him panting.

"Why did you stop!" She asked out of breath. He answered smugly,"because you greedy girl i don't want you to finish just yet gihe".

He started his climb back on top of her. "You taste better than any iron on this Earthland".

"Don't get too comfortable that was just the warm up shorty"he said with a playful look on his face. But she saw a look in his eye, a hesitant one.

"If this hurts I want you to tell me kay, I don't ever and won't ever hurt you again." He said with a somber look on his face. "Gajeel, Don't overthink this I know you wouldn't, this is you now and this is me. We both are not the same people when we met that day. You tell me about how I made you a better person, loved and safe, well you made me a stronger person. I've gotten through a lot, with your strength and courage don't ever doubt that. We were made for each other." He looked at her with a light you never would have seen before her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. Then pulled away she nodded and hooked her legs around him, silently begging him to continue with a pleading look in her eye. He grinned then took his hands and spread apart her legs. He positioned himself and gently started with the tip. Swirling it around, teasing, before making his way in. She was already wet again legs shaking from the pleasure she just experienced. Gajeel put it inside her little by little. She grimaced it didn't hurt a lot but it was uncomfortable. Her body soon got used to it. Then he motioned slowly in and out. She couldn't believe the gentleness he was displaying. Her rough iron dragon slayer had a soft side. The slight pain subsided and he began to move faster his movements matching hers. His eyes never leaving hers. This pleasure was ten times better then the one she just experienced. As he was pulling in and out, she took her hands and put them on his body, tracing and touching, his chest, biceps, shoulders. They both started to moan louder and louder. His panting pacing faster and faster.

"Levy" he moaned "you feel so good!"

All she could do was moan there were no words to describe the feeling she had. Ironic since she was a script mage she thought to herself. No books had it, no songs. Maybe one ballad but it wasn't any song you heard. It was the song only their bodies created together singing in harmony right now. She felt herself coming. Her body was succumbing to him in a pleasure that was unlike anything. Her insides quickened and shook like an earthquake of sensation she couldn't stop. She grabbed his back nearly clawing him because she felt she was going to take off like a rocket if she didn't. She then pulled him in for a passionate kiss as they both came together moaning each others names. They both laid there a while nuzzled in each other's necks, breathing each other's scents eyes closed taking it all in. Finally he laid down next to her and pulled her in his arms. "Levy you are mine! You can never get away from me now".

She smirked and said" There's no where else I would rather be".

" your not hurt are you?"

"I'm far from hurt, that was the most breathtaking experience i have ever had!"

"You know you didn't have to go through all that just to seduce me. I love you and that's enough to turn me on any day anytime"

"I know I just wanted to do something i thought you would like".

"God your ass did look fucking perfect in those." Pointing to her underwear on floor. "But then again it always does, shorty"

She smiled her eyes closing slowly drifting away to sleep. She said"I feel like I don't even need to dream anymore, all my dreams came true the day we got back."

He kissed her one last time and they fell asleep blissful and exhausted till the next morning.

Waking up Levy stretched out. As she did her muscles tensed, she felt sore in a good way. It was way better than a good way. She reached out only to find Gajeel wasn't there. Her eyes opened and she caught a whiff of breakfast being made, and wandered into the kitchen. Gajeel was up making her pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast the list goes on you name it.

"Gajeel you hosting a party this morning"she smiled. He smiled back and came and gave her a passionate kiss.

"No Levy, I'm getting your strength back"

"Why?" She looked at him bewildered.

"Because later we're going for round two gi-he".

Turned on already, she didn't need breakfast. She walked over to him calmly his red eyes watching her. She grabbed his ass, looked at him and smiled with a devilish grin, that took him by surprise. She licked her lips, and said"bring it on dragon slayer".

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Future He Invisioned

Levy actually grabbed his ass. She couldnʼt believe it as she chuckled to herself. Gajeelʼs face locked in a state of shock gave her a feeling of accomplishment. She, a tiny little girl, shocked him a Iron dragon slayer. "Oi, you wanna go pip squeak...letʼs go!". He had such a playful smirk written across his face. And with that, he put down the spatula and picked her up. She squealed as he swatted her ass. This was something she could get used to every morning, she thought to herself. They made their way back into the bedroom, as they did she scooted down off his shoulder so she could straddle him. Their lips were on each other in an instant, tongues in an epic battle to see which would win. Before they even made it to the bedroom Gajeel took her against the wall next to the door. She leaned against the wall, legs wrapped around him, and he

started to take her shirt off. He went right for a nipple sucking, and biting. She was still tender from the night before, and the feeling was even more intense. Levy threw her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, eyes full of lust and love. Those red eyes that gave her a passion she didnʼt think she would ever find in a man before. They continued to the bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed. He started stripping...slowly. The sight of her man undressing for her almost sent her over the edge. He was going way to slow for her taste. She started to get off the bed, when he reached over and pushed her back. His hands were still on his belt and she could just imagine his big cock in her mouth. His eyebrow raised at her, like he could tell what she thinking. "You want this?" Eye brow still raised. She nodded in

agreement, blushing so hard her face looked as red has his eyes. "Gi-hee" he finally took off his black leather pants and made his way to the bed. She started to pull her panties off when get got on the bed. She took the pair and flung them at his face as he started the climb up her legs. They both laughed until he got to her face, they continued to kiss passionately as his hands wandered her body. It drove her crazy. She flipped him over and got on top. His eyes grew wide as she took control. She trailed kisses down his neck, and made her way down his abs kissing every one of them. She could no longer control herself. She sat up and couldnʼt believe this imperfectly perfect man was all hers. Levy lifted herself on his erection and slowly made her way down. She began to move up and down faster and faster. Gajeel gave out a deep moan in

approval. She kept going until her legs started to give out. Gajeel grabbed her waist and switched positions with her. He was on top now and gently started kissing her. He looked into her eyes, looking into her eyes was like looking into a warm fire wood, full of warmth and a feeling of home. He bent down and started smelling her hair, she smelt of vanilla and paper. The smell brought him so much joy. Gajeel entered her again. He kept a steady pace and felt her vagina start to quicken. She was about to come and so was he. They both cried each otherʼs names as they came.

As they laid there side by side Gajeel couldnʼt imagine a better place to be. Levy thought the same. "You know that when dragons mate they mate for life right?", Gajeel said. Levy turned and all she could do was smile and curl herself back up next to

him. "I was thinking...maybe...you would like to move in with me soon?". This got Levys attention she sat up and looked at him in shock. Her cheeks turned bright red. "What brought this on Gajeel? I mean I would love to,but weʼve only been dating a couple of months and I mean we said we werenʼt going to rush things!" She was flustered, her gut and heart told her yes do it levy but her brain thought it didnʼt make sense not yet. They werenʼt married or engaged. "You donʼt have to if you donʼt wanna Levy, I know weʼve only been together for a short time but in a way to me weʼve been together for a while and have come a long way, from me joining the guild to Tenrou, to you cheering me on at the magic games, to us defeating Tartarus, and us with the magic council, also my fight with Bradman, I told you that day the future I saw with you! Nothing will

change that"

She thought about it and he was right everything they had been through together has made their relationship seem like ages. She loved him and so she responded "yes...Iʼll move in with you." His eyes lit up and they held each other so tightly with tears in his eyes he responded,"This is the future I always wanted with you."


End file.
